winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Judy
Judy is a fairy from Earth. She is a costume designer and the shop owner of Judy's Bazaar where she sells her handmade costumes and masks. Appearance Judy has lightly tanned skin, light brown eyes, and thick, wavy, knee-length, copper-red hair. Her hair is split in the middle and has long, curls over her ears. She accessorizes with gold sun earrings, and a pink and light blue headband. Her style has some resemblance to the hippie style; wearing a lilac sky and yellow short robe with flared sleeves that is held in place at the center with a yellow ribbon band, and a lilac sky and yellow bandeau jumpsuit. Her footwear is a pair of maroon boots. Judy Civlian - 113 Magical Costumes.jpg Personality Judy is a very confident person and takes great pride in her costumes, which is enough to make her a bit rude. She is noble, as shown when she made her costumes and enchanted them with magic to make her costumers happy as they would grant them their favorite superheroes' powers. However, she does fail to see the consequences of her actions but she does correct them and is willing to accept her mistakes. She is also a talented costume designer as she was able to make exact replicas of the Winx's Sirenix forms. Comics In Magical Costumes the Winx are in Gardenia during a cosplaying event; something the Winx, minus Bloom, are unfamiliar with until Bloom explained it to them. When one of the Winx's fans donning Tecna's Sirenix costume used magic dangerously as the costume granted her Tecna's powers, Stella and Bloom go to speak to Judy about the dangers of it. At her bazaar, Stella and Bloom try in vain to convince her to recall her costumes. Judy refuses to because she is making her costumers happy by making their dreams come true. She then tells them that she just sold the girls' Sirenix costumes to two other people; alerted by this as fire and light magic are extremely hazardous if not used with care, Bloom and Stella quickly asks where the two customers went. Judy explains that they had only just left and should not be too far from the shop. Stella and Bloom quickly head out and are struck by the two cosplayers misusing their costumes' magic. Judy steps outside and realizes that the Winx were right; she decides to fix the problem and calls out to Bloom, who had neutralized her imposter, to help strip the costumes of their powers which puts an end to all the chaos. Back at her shop with the Winx, Judy informs the girls that she has recalled all her costumes and made sure all the magic within were removed. She is upset she had caused such chaos but the Winx cheer her up with Musa telling her that a Fairy with great talent such as hers will always be welcomed at Alfea. She thanks them with great joy as she had always wanted to be a Fairy just like them. Magical Abilities As a fairy, Judy's magic is centered around positive energy and feelings. She possesses all generic abilities all magical beings have, including spell casting in many of its forms and types. Her true source of power was never stated but it appears that she is quite skilled with enchanting. Judy may know first-level spells at fairies can learn as telekinesis, transmuting objects, fixing minor messes. It appears that she is very experienced with magic, as she easily used convergence with Bloom. Uses of Magic *'Enchantment:' She used this on her costumes which allows the costumes' wearers' to obtain its powers and abilities. *She used convergence alongside Bloom to remove the enchantment on her costumes which in turn stripped the costumes' wearers' of their powers. Trivia *She is one of the known fairies from Earth. **The others being Carmen, Cindy, Roxy and Selina (who is studying to become a fairy once more at the end of Season 6). Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Fairies Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Allies